The right thing
by Francis 24crazy
Summary: Alternate ending to season 7, what the fans wanted to see, Tony has a change of heart.


The right thing.

I can't believe your doing this, betraying your country, betraying everything you ever worked for.

Jack just stared at the man he once knew as his friend.

Damn it Tony look at me.

Tony turned his icy stare to Jack.

Please as someone who was once your friend, let me die in peace, don't let them use me to kill innocent people.

I have no intention of letting them use you for the pathogen Jack.

I heard you saying that you would.

It was just a play, to get the man who's coming here now, it took me three years to find him, it took me another year to get him to meet me face to face.

Jack was confused, Who?

Tony turned to face Jack.

His name is Alan Wilson, he was the man behind Charles Logan, he's the one who ordered the hit on David Palmer, and he had Michelle killed to cover his tracks, this is the man who murdered my wife Jack.

This is wrong Tony and you know it.

I did what I had to do to get him here, and now he's going to die.

You can't kill him Tony.

I'm not going to kill him Jack you are, as he showed him an explosive vest.

I'm sorry it has to be you, but you're the one he's coming for.

Damn you Tony, Damn you, Michelle would despise you for this.

But Tony wasn't listening.

Just then Cara walked in.

Wilson's here.

Lets do this then.

But as Tony walked out, he felt that he couldn't do this.

Wilson's men surrounded the compound, and after Tony and Cara were searched for weapons, Wilson stepped out.

Tony studied him carefully, was this worth it killing him would make him no better than him, plus Jack was his friend, not someone he used as a tool to carry out his revenge.

Where's Bauer, Wilson asked.

Inside, as he threw a pair of keys, to one of Wilson's operative's.

Tony continued to think, these people were murderers, terrorists, traitors, and he wasn't one of them, he still had a chance to stop this.

Wilson's men emerged from the building with Jack.

Tony was uncertain, his mind told him to detonate the bomb, but his heart was telling him to stop.

Finally Tony turned back into Tony.

Stop, you can't take him.

Wilson seemed confused.

You brought me here, to give me Bauer.

No Mr Wilson, I brought you here to kill you, My name is Tony Almedia, and six years ago, you killed my wife Michelle Dessler, and I waited until now to get my revenge on you, but I've just realised that I'm not capable of doing what you people find so easy to do.

What's that?

Kill innocent people, and be terrorists.

Wilson had heard enough, and turned to his bodyguard.

Kill him.

Suddenly the sound of a helicopter could be heard, and everyone looked up, to see an F.B.I helicopter in the sky.

This is the F.B.I, lay down your weapons.

Tony saw his chance, and ran to shield Jack.

Stay behind me Jack.

Gunfire erupted from everywhere, as Wilson's men went down one by one.

Tony shot a number of henchman, as he got Jack to the side of the compound.

Just then Renee appeared.

Don't move almeida.

It's all right Jack's fine, I need to stop Wilson, and he ran off.

I said stop, yelled Renee, pointing her gun at him, as he went.

Let him go, he has to do this, Jack said.

Inside the warehouse, Cara was trying to get Wilson out.

As they went she noticed Tony approaching them.

Tony lets go, we have to leave now.

Both of you don't move, Tony ordered.

What are you doing? Cara asked shocked.

I'm opening my eyes, to the real world, I'm not like you, I never was.

Cara went for her gun but Tony dropped her with one shot.

Tony then trained his gun on Wilson.

It took me a long time to find you, to peel back all the layers of people you hide behind, you see Michelle and me, we had it all planned out, we were going to start a knew life together, until you came along and tool it all away.

Tony was now on the verge of tears.

It wasn't just my wife you murdered, she was carrying my son.

Tony couldn't take it anymore.

YOU KILLED MY SON, MY SON.

And now I'm going to make sure that you riot in prison for the rest of your life, and here's something to remember me by, and with that he shot Wilson in the leg.

Tony then dropped the gun, just as the SWAT teams stormed the premises.

Jack and Renee were among them.

Renee, I'm sorry about Larry, and Jack I'm sorry for everything, just as he allowed himself to be taken into custody.

Jack was stunned, he felt sorry, but proud for Tony.

Just then pain came over him, and he slid himself to the floor, as Tony was taken away.

Now he was at peace.

The End.


End file.
